1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel process for producing derivatives of C-glycosides wherein the integrity of the ring structure of the sugar is retained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous techniques for the derivatization of sugars have been described. Such techniques have included reductive amination and the formation of reducing sugar hydrazones, osazones, and oximes. However, in these techniques the integrity of the ring of the sugar is not retained but it is opened. The need therefore remains for improved process for preparing sugar derivatives wherein the ring of the sugar is not opened.